Desert Dawn
by Sandy45
Summary: Sam sees an injured horse running across the playa on night. She calls this horse Desert Dawn, but the mare might end up getting Sam in more trouble than anyone expected.
1. Chapter 1

Sam looked out into the pre-dawned darkness that surrounded her, hoping for the Phantom to come to her, but he didn't. She hadn't seen the Phantom for about 2 weeks and it was bugging her. Where was he? Sam pulled her blanket closer, even though she was on spring break, it was still cold.

Sam peacefully stared out her window, watching the desert. Suddenly a horse ran right next to the river. The horse was running strangely, it looked like its hind right leg was injured, but Sam wasn't sure. Sam sighed, this horse was beautiful, she hoped it wasn't hurt. It was a yellow dun, blending in with the desert floor. And yet, someone- or something had hurt her? Sam stood, as if getting ready to go after the horse, when it disappeared. Sam searched for the mare, but couldn't find its body that blended so well with the playa. Jake might help her look for the horse, and since he was such a good tracker they'd find the horse soon and help her, or at least figure out what was wrong.

/later/

"Morning sleepy head," Gram said, placing pancakes and bacon on the table.

"Morning Gram," Sam managed. After staying up half the night looking for Desert Dawn, she was extremely short on sleep. Desert Dawn, Sam had decided on the name because the horse was the color of the desert, and she had seen her in early dawn. Tit suited her, too. Sam ate her pancakes and bacon, then hurried upstairs to change so she could go after this horse soon.

Sam had just stepped out the door when Gram called,

"I know you're on vacation but you still have your chores to do!" After Sam had brought in the eggs and fed the stock, she was ready to go. Sam saddled up Ace and headed to where she had seen the horse. Sam didn't have to go far though, before she saw a huge trail of blood, exactly where the horse had been running.

**Sorry it was short, the other ones will be WAAAAY longer, now please review!**


	2. Dawn's New Home

**Ok, lol thanks for the really long review and I will try to answer it as best as I can.**

**KariofHeart  The horse is a yellow dun, I posted that in the previous chapter! The Phantom will most defiantly be in it!**

**Betrayal- I'm not so sure if there will be that, but writing always suprises me!**

**No, you are not bugging me! I like long reviews and don't mind questions**

**You'll have to see.**

**I don't know which horses will be in it, they're not main characters but they may be wrote about a little.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! (Please don't ask pointless questions in your reviews, if you want to know if I like the same thing, then e-mail me or something!)**

Sam stared at the stained ground an gasped. The mare had been severely injured, and Sam could find the horse easily, because of the trail.

An hour later, Sam felt like she was on a wild goose chase! This horse had been confused; she kept on stopping to face one direction, then she turned around and stared the other way. And she turned around back to face the direction she had been staring at before? It made no sense. Maybe she had left something there and Dawn was wondering if she should go home or run? Ugh, this was so confusing! Where was Jake when she needed him? At home, most likely. If he was leaving next fall then he should at least be useful before he left! Sam sighed, and wondered with way to go. Following the blood would lead her to the horse, but going the other direction would lead her to whatever the horse had left. Sam turned Ace around and continued following the bloody trail.

Sam felt like she was getting nowhere; this horse had traveled way too much for her to follow. Sam stopped Ace and stared at the spot where there was a pool of blood, and then the blood formed a circle? Had the horse headed the other way after all? No, this horse ended up heading for the mountains! Had a stallion herded her? Had it been the Phantom? She would only find out if she followed, and maybe the path would lead her to the Phantom too? So many questions, Sam thought, well the only way I'll answer them is if I keep on going.

Sam was getting exited now! She was heading into the Phantom's secret valley, and she'd not only find Dawn, but she'd also get to see the Phantom!

Ace's hooves hit the rock tunnel that would lead them to the Phantom's Valley. As they emerged into the afternoon sunshine, Sam spotted the Phantom. He gave a snort and seemed to ask, "What do YOU want?" "

I'm just looking for one of your pretty mares," Sam crooned. She spotted the mare. Up close, you could see the mare's only making was a dorsal stripe, but it went extremely well with her yellow coat. The mare stood, half grazing, half watching Sam. The mare had a gash that ran across her left side. Dawn needed serious help, and she wasn't about to get it her. As Sam approached her though, Dawn stopped the rope and bared her teeth and flattened her ears. Sam would have to come back with reinforcements, if she wanted this to go smoothly.

"Its Ok, Dawn, we'll come back later and take you how where they'll patch up your scratch!" With that, Sam said goodbye to Zazibar, and left.

**PLEASE! Read and Review! I really want your opinions! Thanks- if you guys review I might update before I leave for me 3 week camp! And you wouldn't want to wait that long, would you? (I leave in 3 days)**


End file.
